Les rêves impossibles
by Alta Key
Summary: Attention AU. Petite fiction très librement inspiré des personnages de la série Violetta. Une jeune fille vient de déménager. Une visite inattendue risque de bouleverser sa vie !


_Joyeux anniversaire ma belle nièce adorée. J'ai voulu t'écrire un petit texte sur une série que tu as vu et bien aimé. J'espère qu'il te plaira mais c'est vraiment très librement inspiré des personnages puisque je n'ai pas regardé tous les épisodes. Bonne lecture à tous !_

Les rêves impossibles.

Violetta remua les mains et un papillon s'envola entre ses doigts rejoindre la fleur voisine sur le coin d'herbe dans lequel elle s'était allongée avec délice. Pourquoi son père avait-il encore une fois décidé de déménager ? Comme d'habitude il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et elle, subissait les conséquences. Elle pouffa le nez dans l'herbe, en se souvenant de l'accueil fait à sa nouvelle baby-siter, Elsa. Son père, obstinément, s'en tenait à son habitude idiote, les nounous c'était pour les bébés ! Délicatement elle attrapa l'insecte coloré et le remis entre les pages de son cahier à dessin. Il cessa de battre des ailes et s'immobilisa tel le dessin qu'il avait toujours été.

Elsa était arrivé guindée, tel une gouvernante des temps anciens et Violetta sans même trop le vouloir lui avait joué un tour. Dans un coin de son carnet elle avait, au crayon gris, croqué très vite l'affreux pigeon que le visage pointu et l'air coincé de la demoiselle lui inspirait. Celui-ci s'était envolé dès le dernier trait achevé pour se poser maladroitement sur l'épaule de son inspiratrice, où il avait gentiment fait sa petite affaire.

Violetta se roula dans l'herbe, riante en se remémorant l'effroi et le dégoût qui se battaient la primeur sur cette face méprisante. Par la suite elle avait évidemment été incapable d'expliquer à sa "nounou" le pourquoi de l'oiseau et elle était sorti précipitamment hors de l'immense maison perdue dans les champs.

A l'autre bout de la terre une femme prenait un avion qui huit heures plus tard l'emmènerait auprès de Violetta.

Dans la grande maison en brique rouge, -comment appelait-on ça déjà ici, un mas ?- Violetta s'était enfermée dans sa chambre regardant avec désespoir l'unique carton survivant du déménagement. Les autres s'étaient éparpillés dans les méandres des transports.

Il ne lui restait à porter que les seuls vêtements qu'elle avait apporté qui étaient déjà tout tachés de vert. Une impulsion pouvait très bien lui faire dessiner de nouveaux habits mais là, son talent ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Les oiseaux, papillons et même les fleurs acceptaient la lueur de vie qu'elle leur insufflait par ses crayons mais pas les objets. Elle finit par s'endormir le ventre vide, ayant refusé de descendre dans la salle à manger malgré les demandes suppliantes de son père.

Le lendemain Violetta reprit ses pérégrinations dans la campagne. C'était une punition pour cette fille de la ville rêveuse d'être privée de longues avenues remplies de magasins. Quand elle revint chez elle, une bonne surprise l'attendait. Ses affaires étaient enfin arrivé. Elle put alors changer trois fois de tenue, hésitant entre la robe courte mauve sans manche et un petit caraco blanc sur un leggin noir. Ou alors peut-être ce jean avec une chemise écossaise aux lignes argentés qu'elle nouerait sur le ventre. Les essais se terminèrent lorsque la voix de son père lui intima l'ordre de descendre.

Une jeune femme au cheveux mi-longs se tenait à ses côté et la regardait descendre l'escalier. Dans ses yeux pétillants se lisait l'espoir teinté d'une petite touche de crainte.

-Violetta, quelqu'un souhaiterait te rencontrer.

Après une pause troublante, il reprit :

\- Je te présente ta tante Angie.

La jeune fille fut abasourdit à cette nouvelle. D'où cette tante pouvait-elle bien venir ? Elle avait une tante et n'en avait jamais rien su ? Et, une tante, c'est une sœur de quelqu'un, alors de qui pouvait-elle bien être la sœur ? Toutes ses questions devaient se lire sur son visage car la sus-nommée Angie lui fit un grand sourire rassurant et d'une belle voix d'alto lui adressa la parole :

-Oh Violetta comme tu ressembles à ta maman ! C'était ma grande sœur et j'avais tellement hâte de te rencontrer.

Elle la prit alors dans ses bras. Un doux et chaud parfum émanait de ses cheveux. Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus grande qu'elle même et son corps menu mais musclé se pressa contre le sien et, tout en étant inattendu c'était plutôt agréable.

Se regardant de nouveau dans leurs yeux si semblables, elles se sourirent, reconnaissant en l'autre ce quelque chose de familier que les familles partage. Une touche d'elles-même qu'elles voyaient en l'autre.

-Montre-moi ta chambre, j'aimerais bien te dire pourquoi je suis là.

Violetta regarda son père d'un air intrigué, il semblait curieusement bouleversé mais souriant tout de même. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Angie suivit sa nièce dans l'escalier et la précéda dans sa chambre.

-Oups ça se voit que tu viens d'arriver ma belle ! dit-elle, avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Elle poursuivit ensuite :

-Je suis sûre que tu te pose plein de questions. J'aimerais bien y répondre mais en fait je ne sais pas trop comment commencer. je peux t'en poser quelques une avant ?

-Oui mais d'abord à mon tour. Comment je t'appelle ? Tante, Tata, Tantine ?

Angie se mit à rire dans un très joli bruit.

-L'idée que tu m'appelles Angie me plaît assez je l'avoue... mais fais donc comme tu le souhaites.

-Angie alors. Ça me va. Pose-moi tes question Angie.

-Sais-tu dessiner ?

Violetta rougit alors légèrement.

-Mais oui, je le sais et même très bien.

Sa tante lui sourit encore plus largement, son air rassuré ne lui échappa pas.

-Tu es bien de mon sang... veux-tu venir avec moi ? Veux venir habiter avec moi ? Attend avant de refuser, que je t'explique un peu.

Violetta était déjà abasourdie. Elle s'assit dramatiquement sur le lit qui crissa de protestation. Dans sa tête une immense confusion l'empêchait de penser correctement. Elle en oublia même de protester.

-Prête-moi ton carnet.

La jeune fille éberlué lui donna l'objet. Angie pris un crayon d'un beau mauve dans la trousse et dessina rapidement un magnifique iris. De ses doigts elle attrapa la tige et la fleur délicatement quitta son abri de papier. Les deux femmes se regardèrent comme connectées par un lien invisible.

-J'habite très loin d'ici bien sur, mais je pense que tu dois venir avec moi, à cause de ton talent, à cause de ton don. Je voudrais que tu me suives et je pourrais t'aider puisque je te comprends. Ton père est au courant et il accepte le fait que c'est beaucoup mieux pour toi de vivre avec moi. Mais tu es libre de ton choix...

-Oh Angie, je n'ai jamais pu dire à personne ce que je pouvait faire ! Je voudrais bien te suivre... Crois-tu que je le puisse aussi simplement que cela ?

-Imagine un endroit où tu pourrais dessiner et créer tout ce que tu voudrais... Maintenant imagine-toi dedans... C'est bon ? Tu y es ? Et bien cet endroit c'est chez moi.

Quelques jours après au matin, une voiture de location partait du mas emportant en son sein une jeune fille pleine de rêves que sa tante venait juste de lui rendre possible.

Fin.

 _Voilà c'est terminé un gros bisou et à bientôt ;)_


End file.
